Return to the Monsters Inc world/Meeting young Mike
This is how return to the Monsters Inc world and meeting young Mike goes in Ryan and Crash Go To Monsters University. is teaching his niece, Alice, to master the magic of Twilight's crown Ryan F-Freeman: You're doing great. Alice: Yeah. Maybe I could use this to fight Megatron for Sunset. Is this Megatron a bad guy? Ryan F-Freeman: Was. enters Matau T. Monkey: Hey, Master Ryan. Why is Alice wearing Twilight's crown? Ryan F-Freeman: I was teaching her how to master it's magic. Matau T. Monkey: Cool. By the way. Ratchet just found a world where it has... Ryan F-Freeman: Monsters Inc? Alice: Wasn't that where you met Mike and Sulley? Ryan F-Freeman: Well, Yeah. But, I don't remember how they first met. You think this Wallflower took away my memories of them? Matau T. Monkey: Well, duh, we never knew how they first met. Alice: Maybe we could get ready for them when we first meet them. And I wonder who is this Wallflower? Elsewhere Crash Bandicoot: Okay, Wallflower. Ready? Wallflower Blush: Ready. Evil Anna: I wonder who you are before? song Invisible starts playing Wallflower Blush: You don't see me fitting in~ I'm sitting here alone~ Right beside my shadow~ Always on my own~ If I could share my wildest dreams~ Maybe they would see~ I'm more then just a wallflower~ There's so much more to me~ I'm invisible, invisible~ A droplet in the mist~ Invisible, invisible~ It's like I don't exist~ Right beneath my picture~ This is what you'll read~ A laundry list of nothings~ Not likely to succeed~ A year book with blank pages~ That no one wants to sign~ A memory forgotten~ Until the end of time~ puts Wallflower's backpack on his back Thomas: Looks like we're going somewhere. Bertram T. Monkey: Cool singing, W-B. You think you and Jessie Primefan are invisible? Wallflower Blush: Well, duh, that's when we use our geode powers. Sci-Ryan: Oh. At least when we visit Monsters University, no one will let Sunset forget you. Like a droplet in the mist who is better then Morro. Later Sci-Twi: Okay. Sci-Ryan: Wait. Before we could go there. Maybe we need some coustumes to blend in with the monster world. Remember when we made a costume for Boo? Evil Ryan: Boo? What's Boo? Thomas: That's what Sulley named that girl we met. Bertram T. Monkey: Oh. Right. Maybe we could get some costumes to make sure the monsters don't see us as humans. giggles I am a smart bodyguard of Sunset! pats Bertram's head and points to Sunset Thomas: Let's go. Bertram T. Monkey: Sure. head off Matau T. Monkey: Sunset. I am sorry for the death of Bertatron's twin. Maybe Bertram will protect ya like that... at a pigeon bird over here. Sunset Shimmer: Matau, Megatron's busy getting ready. Bertram T. Monkey: Wait. Does that bird have one head like us? Sunset Shimmer: No, Bertram. it sideways It actually has two. Evil Anna: Whoa. That explains it. Thanks, Sunset. hear a noise Bertram T. Monkey: Bus coming! Hide! Evil Ryan: No. Just stand aside, watch, then follow. Bertram T. Monkey: Oh. Right. Good idea, Evil Ryan. Evil Anna: Are Ryan's three siren friends with Galvatron, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. [ Sci-Ryan: Look. There's Mike as a kid. Evil Anna: Applejack: I'll protect Scootaloo. She's still young. [ Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts